eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Bebot 2007
[[Bebot|''Bebot]]' 2007 'is a one-day beauty pageant that was held on 10 November 2007. It is the third edition of ''Eat Bulaga!'s iconic beauty pageant for local male celebrities who are dressed in drag. The contestants flaunt their beauty, talent, and wit to compete for the crown and the pageant title. Alma Mother (Vandolph Quizon) was crowned as the grand winner of Bebot 2007. ''Pa-Girl Two (Boy2 Quizon) placed as first runner-up, J. Mo (Mo Twister) as second runner-up, and Paola Putti (Polo Ravales) as third runner-up in the competition. Now on her third year, Blackylou Blanco (Wally Bayola) once again failed to win any prestigious title in the third edition of ''Bebot. Overview Contestant selection Four local male celebrities who are willing to dress in drag were invited to compete in the segment. They competed under witty stage names. The celebrities who entered the competition included Polo Ravales, Mo Twister, Boy2 Quizon, and Vandolph Quizon. Meanwhile, Wally Bayola joined as the fifth contestant Blackylou Blanco. He was given the opportunity to compete once again in the pageant after losing two previous editions. The five contestants were paired with an Eat Bulaga! ''host to be their manager. The hosts helped them prepare for the competition. '''Main pageant' The fourth edition of the Bebot beauty pageant was held on Saturday, 10 November 2007. The panel of judges included actress Lucy Torres-Gomez, comedian Michael V (as Fredda Torra), cosmetic doctor Hayden Kho, and Bebot 2005 ''winner Paolo Ballesteros (as Precious Paola Nicole). The criteria of judging were as follows: * 35% – ⁠Bebot beauty * 35% – Bebot talent * 30% – Bebot intelligence The five candidates underwent a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion. After the introductory walk, the contestants must first provide an impressive performance in the talent portion. Their intelligence and wit were then tested in the question-and-answer portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the five contestants. Alma Mother was hailed as the grand winner of ''Bebot 2007 ''after receiving the highest score from the judges. She also took home the Best in Talent award for her sing-and-dance performance of "Big Spender", a 1967 hit by Shirley Bassey. Alma Mother is Vandolph Quizon's impersonation of his own mother Alma Moreno. Pa-Girl Two was proclaimed as the first runner-up. J. Mo claimed the second runner-up title as well as the Best in Gown award. Paola Putti placed as the third runner-up and also won the Miss Photogenic award. Blackylou Blanco once again failed to bag any prestigious title for the third time. She joined ''Bebot 2010 ''for the final time, but lost the pageant as well. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the presentation of the segment during its one-day run. *Tito Sotto *Anjo Yllana *Joey de Leon *Toni Rose Gayda *Francis Magalona *Keempee de Leon Results chart '''Final results' Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:Editions of Bebot Category:Bebot Category:Quality Articles Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:2007 Editions Category:Segments for Celebrities Category:2000s Segments Category:Pageants Category:LGBT Pageants